Carousel
by jhezzyca
Summary: He only wanted to be with him...


Carousel

†††

Chapter I: Crimson

†††

He was born to sell his body, this infinite beauty that surrounds his being is the sole proof to that.

He was born to do nothing but lay and play the fuck for those who have enough money.

And after that he was born to lay in front of Toshiki after servicing those who paid for his service.

He has just gone to that duty as he stand up and gather his clothing. He dressed in front of him, throwing all the fiber of modesty in his body. After all there is nothing more to hide in Toshiki's eyes. He had seen all there is to see. As he finished all his clothing. He turned to the sated Toshiki.

Asleep…

'Good' he thought. There would be no more hassle to get out. He was about to turn the knob, when a soft rustling sound filled the whole room. The soft rustle came from the bed. Immediately a frown graced his face. And as he expected Toshiki's voice fleeted the room.

"Where in hell do you think you are going??"

He sighed. Couldn't this man give him a little break. He held the knob tighter, using it's pressure to ease the urge to scream and berate the man who dared to ask such stupid question. "I'm going out for a walk."

A suspicious silence followed.

"Then come back early. If you try to run away again. You wouldn't have use of that pretty face of yours." And with that he resumed in his sleep. Leaving him to frown even more. Disregarding Toshiki's threat he opened the door and left the brothel.

As he stepped outside flashy lights of the mugenjou greeted him. He started to walk without further direction. All he knew is that he needed a long walk to ease his mind. Get away from his problems. At first running away is always the good option. But remembering the fair beating he received last time. He decides that it was the worst idea.

It was when he turned into an alley that he heard that scream. The scream that one would eventually wonder whether it is a scream of pain or glory. It was the kind of scream that he is quite acquainted with. It was the kind of scream that he often hears from his clients. A grin creases on his face as he followed the scream of carnal desire. He never knew why but seeing two people having sex amuses him. He readied himself for any kind of sex exhibition, but he was surprised on what greeted him.

It was a boy, laying on the ground. Bathing in his own blood, his face contorted in pain. His eyes are covered with a packing tape. He was gasping, rather grasping for something. When in the corner of his eye he saw the boy's massive organ laying on the ground as well, crying with blood as it was separated from its body. The boy shivered –tears mixing with blood- then it limped. And right there and then Kazuki knew that the boy was dead.

Kazuki shifted his gaze to the shadow leering on the dead boy. And as if sensing his gaze it looked back at him. His face torn apart from satisfaction and shock. Satisfaction for his thirst of blood is quenched. Shock for someone saw his misdeeds. Kazuki didn't know whether it was the effect of blood or the dim light of the alley caused the red tint in the man's eyes. But the man's eyes are really abnormally red. All of Kazuki's instinct told him to run. But he stayed frozen in his tracks. Neither his heart beat is at it's normal pace, an abnormal trait for a person that is about to die.

Then the shadow stepped forward him, he didn't even flinched.

"Kazuki!" some one called him, he turned around only to see Ginji calling him. Then suddenly he felt a dash as the shadow made it's escape. He tried to hold on to him, but it snapped.

"What happened here." Was Ginji's inevitable question. Staring at the spectacle infront of him.

" Must be the blind man at work" Ban said appearing from nowhere.

"The blind man?" Kazuki asked

"Yeah!. The Blind man is a serial killer who kills male prostitutes. He identifies his victims by placing a packing tape on there eyes as if to blind them." Ban narrated as he lighted his cigarette "haven't that damned Toshiki told you about this

"No" came Kazuki's reply as he peered into the metal in his palm as Ban surveyed the scene. He then found out that it was a nametag. 'This must be his belonging' he thought silently pertaining to the shadow a while ago. He immediately slipped it in his pocket.

Then ban turned to him. "Did you see his face."

"No" he answered once more

"Hell, I couldn't believe that Toshiki didn't warn you about this psychopath. After all he is ---"

"Shut up Midou, lets go back." Kazuki interrupted as he started to go out of the alley.

"But what about him?" Ginji asked pertaining to the dead boy.

"Leave him. Sooner or later the police will find him" Ban answered following Kazuki's lead

†††

He deftly washed his hands as the water flowed on freely. He tasted blood once more. He now understood mother. About beauty being impure. About how h should save them. To save that precious beauty from immorality. His mother tried to save him. But he was to reluctant. So now as a punishment he must endure to sole responsibility of protecting those beauty from immorality. He must continue the crusade that his mother started.

And as if on cue a beauty fleeted on his mind. A face graced with those exquisite amber eyes and long silky brown hair. A beauty that witnessed his sacred mission.

A beauty he must kill.

'Too bad' he thought. 'But it is what mother wishes and it should be granted.'

†††

"Jubei " Kazuki read the name on the tag. "The name of my damnation and my savior. The name of my soon to be murderer." And with that thought Kazuki closed his eyes as a soothing smile creased on his face.

†††

tsuzuku…


End file.
